1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of outdoor living and, more particularly, to a self-contained shelter that may be used to aid those who have suffered the consequences of a manmade or natural disaster, in the form of a shelter, command post, temporary hospital. The present invention may also be used for other activities, such as camping, trade shows, fairs, and retail events.
2. General Background and State of the Art
According to reliable statistics, the number of reported disasters has increased globally by 1383% over the past fifty years. Such disasters as hurricanes, floods, earthquakes, fires, tsunamis and the like have affected humans in increasing numbers. Much of the increase can be attributed to the changes in life styles during the twentieth century, where many societies went from an agricultural rural environment to more urban societies that are concentrated along major rivers and coastlines. Unfortunately, these areas are where many natural disasters take place.
It is known that after a disaster, the first 72 hours following such disaster are critical to human well-being and survival. Temporary relief trailers and tents, such as those provided by the Federal Emergency Management Agency (FEMA) in the United States, do not adequately address the needs of people in distress, who not only require shelter but also food, water, shelter, first aid, heat, and communications. For people whose homes have been destroyed, rendered unlivable, or made inaccessible by a natural or manmade disaster, the lack of these basic necessities can lead to stress, violence, and the spread of disease.
Efforts at providing such necessities are woefully inadequate. FEMA trailers and tents represent the standard temporary disaster housing solutions at present, but they fail in many ways. Neither contains the essential survival components upon delivery; neither is recyclable after use; trailers must be towed through disaster debris, which in many situations may not be possible. Tents are labor intensive to set up, are not insulated, and have no real floor.
Much the same could be said for known recreational camping gear. A person going camping must remember to gather all of the necessities to make the camping experience fun and meaningful. Forgetting an essential life supporting accessory, such as a first aid kit, can ruin a camping experience.
Also, for many who are not experienced campers, they may not known just what types of things they need to bring and may not know how to easily and efficiently erect a tent, which can lead to frustration and also ruin a camping experience.
It would be desirable, therefore, to provide a self-contained shelter that can be used for surviving disasters or for other activities including recreational camping that provides all of the needed essentials, such as shelter, water, food, communications, warmth, and first aid, all in an easily transportable package that does not require any specialized knowledge to deploy in an emergency or other chosen site.
The inventor is unaware of any such product available or under consideration that meets all of these requirements.